I Don't Mind That We Are Both Boys
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are in high school. Naruto has secret feelings for Gaara, but how thinks Gaara about it. And how thinks the rest of it? But Naruto don't bother about that, he want to be his only his. But then there is Hinata who loves him, but he don't love her because of the red head. YAOI BOYXBOY NaruGaa/GaaNaru Rated M. Don't like it, please spare your energy and don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my another story and my first Yaoi story. I hope you like it! WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY NARUGAA/GAANARU. Don't like it, please spare your energy and don't read it.**

* * *

The summer vacation had ended and I was driving to school. I had a great summer with my friends. Especially with my best friend Gaara. I was glad that we spend the whole summer together, and with my friends of course. But since that I met on the middle school, I had secret feelings for him. I didn't dare to tell him because I was afraid that he would find me a freak, and don't want to hang with me anymore or even worse my best friend. I was also scared when we spend the summer together, that I will slipped out. I had every time in mine mind that he won't like me, just as his best friend. I had also heard that he had slept with some girls. I shook the thoughts of my mind and was concentrating on the road. Damn thoughts, I thought by myself. But finally I was arrived at school and saw someone waited for me. I had a big smile on my face and stopped the car and turned him off and get out of the car grab my bag and locked it.

" Hey Gaara, had you waited long?" I ran up to him and gave him a big smile.

" No, just five minutes I think. And we are back to school." He sighed and I must laugh.

" Come on Gaara, so bad wouldn't it be." I put my bag on shoulder and walked with him in the school. The first class began and as usually we sat next together in class. I was glad that we also had the same schedule, so we are a lot together.

" Uhm, Naruto are you alright? Your face is al red." My eyes went wide and felt at my cheeks. They were indeed warm.

" Y-Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something akward, that's all. Hehe. " I scratched the back of my head and gave him a weak smile. He sighed and got back to his work. We had now biology from Gai-sensei. He had always about youth and that we are so young. I didn't even paid any attention any more. I was looking at Gaara who was making notes what Gai-sensei wrote on the school board. And I did that too. The class was long, and we still had a whole day. luckily we had him first.

The next classes were also boring, except one class and that was that we learned to defense ourselves. That was actually the only class I liked. And I got to see Gaara naked. I blushed again put shook the thoughts right away out of my head. Dude how could you think about him like that! I slapped myself in the face and saw that Gaara was looking weird to me.

" Are you sure that everything is alright Naruto?" I stood in front of me, and put his hand on my forehead to feel if I'm not have a fever or something. My face became more redder and had the feeling that I almost must faint. But I removed his hand of my forehead and tried to calm down myself. Dude what the heck is wrong with you?!

We walked to the canteen and was sitting with the group at the table. Even in high school we sat next to each other at the table. Sometimes I think that I'm a girl somehow because how I act in my thoughts around Gaara. I sighed and began to eat my lunch. We had talked with each other about the summer vacation.

" Naruto shall we after school doing homework together? We can do it in the library?" He looked at me and I nodded to him.

" Yeah, that is good." I was really glad that he was mine friend, if I hadn't had him then I had never graduate from middle high. Shame on me. Hehehe…

" N-N-Naruto-kun? C-C-Can you m-maybe help m-me with s-s-self defense?" I looked up at Hinata and never understand why she must always stutter when she talked with me, and if she talked with someone else she don't stutter. I had heard from Sakura-chan that she liked me, but poor for her I don't like her back. I like Gaara, I even love him. I had even dreams about him so what every night. Even sexual dreams. I shook the thought out of my head, don't think about that now! What will they think if they saw you have a hard one. I tried again to calm myself and smiled at Hinata.

" I don't know Hinata-chan. Can no one from the girls help you?" I asked her and saw that she was hurt. Sorry Hinata but I don't like you. Well I like you but not in the way you like me.

" Naruto! Why can't you help her?!" I was startled by Sakura-chan, and even Gaara looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

" Sorry, but I think that one of you girls can help her. That's all, you don't have to scream at me Sakura-chan." I sighed and eat further.

" Seriously, sometimes I don't understand boys!" She looked at her own food and was also eating further.

The lunch break was over and we got to our last few classes. The first day of school is always boring, we get always on the first day school a lot of homework. And I hated homework, I could remember that Gaara had forced me to do homework, to let me graduate. And I think that he would do the same on high school. I laughed about it and we went to our next class.

I was glad that the lessons were over and that Gaara and I were sitting in the library doing her homework. Gaara was very nice, he helped me with everything. But I noticed something, every time when we come close with hands and or our faces then he must blush sort of and turned directly away. It really confused me, had he found out that I liked him? But still want to be friends, but also is scared that I will do something to him? My mind exploded almost of questions in my head.

" Naruto, are you really sure that everything is alright with you. I got a little bit worried. Even in the summer vacation you acted weird. Is there something you must tell me?" He looked at me with a invincible raised eyebrow and I gave him a weak smile.

" N-N-No, I'm alright. I'm really sure about it, it is just that it is our first school day and I'm still on vacation mode. Hahahaha." He looked at me if I was stupid or somehow. " But how do you mean even in the summer vacation?" I got a little bit scared. Oh boy!

" Well… You was every time so close with your body…" I saw he was blushing, and I was blushing too. OMG have I done that?! No! There must be a mistake!

" D-D-Did I really did that to you Gaara? Was I really that close to you?" And I had again a wrong thought in my head, Gaara looks so cute when he blushed a really cute uke. Ugh… I could slap myself.

" Y-Y-Yeah, you were really close…" I saw he looked away and was still blushing. Oh man he looks so cute! I could kiss him right now. And before I knew it I had turned him around to look at me, and I kissed him. I hold his arms tight and felt that he struggled, but I didn't let him go. I put my tongue into his mouth and find his. I was glad that no one was in the library, I also felt that he sort of accepted my kiss after some minutes. He holds my arms too and tight. I looked at him and saw he was blushing, he was so red like almost his hair.

* * *

I didn't knew why I was kissing him, but it didn't feel bad. But I don't like boys, well I always thought that. I had even slept with girls. This can't be happening! I pushed him away, I saw that he looked shocked at me, but I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the library. I cleaned my mouth and to my car. I opened the door threw my bag somewhere in car, started it and drove away. My mind was blank. I knew it! I knew that he likes me. I ran a hand through my hair and went at full speed to my house.

After a half a hour I parked my car at my house and grabbed my bag and went inside. I greeted my siblings and went straight to my room.

" Gaara, dinner is almost ready. If you want to take a shower, just do it quick!" I heard my sister down at the stairs.

" Yeah, is good!" I went in my room and shut it. I threw my bag somewhere in the room and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the shower. I washed my body and my hair, when I was done it turned it off and dried myself and I got dressed and run a hand through my hair. And went to the kitchen.

" Well, hello little brother. How was your first school day?" Temari asked me and put a plate before me with food. Kankuro was also sitting at the table.

" Good, we got a lot of homework but I have done most of it in the library. " I make it short, because I don't want to think much about the library.

" So, you are going soon to your room and doing homework? Will you also want to watch a movie with us?" She asked me and I shook my head.

" No, there is much to do at my homework and I want to get early to bed. I hadn't slept much in the vacation." I was already started with eating, and I felt my phone buzzing in my pants. I took it out of my pants and looked under the table who was it, and I saw that Naruto had send a whatsapp. I put my phone back in my pants and went further with eating.

" Kankuro can I talk you when we are done with eating in my room?" I look seriously at him, and he nodded.

When we were done, we helped our sister with the dishes and Kankuro and I went upstairs to my room. I sighed and was sitting on my bed.

" So, what's wrong little bro." He looked at me and was sitting on my desk chair.

" Would you hate me… If I tell you… That I'm thinking… That I'm… " I couldn't get the word out of my mouth and saw that Kankuro was looking weird to me.

" That you are what?" He raised a eyebrow and I blushed a little.

" Gay…" I looked at the ground, and I could feel the tears behind my eyes. I clenched my fist into the sheets and didn't dare to look at Kankuro.

" You thinking you are gay? Why?" I nodded to him and then looked at him.

" I had found out a little in the summer vacation that Naruto liked me, and then I mean really like me. love me. But I wanted still to be friends. He is the only best friend I have, except Sakura. But she is a girl. "

" You mean that girl with pink her. Also known as your fuck buddy." I sighed and I nodded.

" Yeah, as mine fuck buddy. But to the other subject. I had asked Naruto to do some homework in the library after school. So we are there and he was acting strange again, and then suddenly he kissed me. First I tried to push him away, but he hold me tight and after some minutes I started to like it. And then I realized that I had kissed a boy and could push him away and grabbed my stuff and ran to my car and went to home." I looked desperate at Kankuro. I didn't knew what I am, or what I must do. I like girls, so does that mean I'm bisexual? I tugged at my hair.

" Easy Gaara! Calm down." He sighed and saw he was thinking about something.

" Uhm… Maybe you must look the others day how it went. If you have really feelings for him. Maybe weird, but try some things out. Not in public but when you are somewhere private. Like here, in your room. Then I try to get Temari out of house by friends of somewhere and that I'm also went somewhere else." I blushed and nodded then.

" But why are you and that pink lady fuck buddy's?" He looked at me and I shook my head.

" I had promised her that I wouldn't tell anybody. " He nodded with agreement.

" Okay, but I'm going to go downstairs. Watching a movie with Temari. Bye little bro. " He got of the chair and walked downstairs.

I sighed and let me fall on my bed and took my phone out of my pants and looked at.

_Naruto: Gaara I'm very sorry what I had did to you. Please don't be mad at me! :'( _

_Me: Naruto calm down. I will forgive you. At least you are my best friend, and I don't want to lose you as that. So don't bother about it and just forget what had happened in the library._

_Naruto: Okay, are you sure you are not mad at me? And I also don't want to lose you as my friend. But do you mind that I… I…I… *blush*._

_Me: That you love me? I already know that in the summer vacation. But I don't know if I have feelings for you too Naruto. _

_Naruto: I don't mind that you don't know that you have feelings for me, I'm already glad that I have you still as my best friend. _

_Me: But I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Naruto _

_Naruto: See you tomorrow! X_

_Naruto: Oh oops… sorry…_

_Me: Don't bother. X :P_

_Naruto: *blush* Good night._

_Gaara: You also good night Naruto._

I sighed and put my phone on the night stand, turned off the light and laid in my bed under the sheets. " What must I do? Do I like him? Or just only girls? Argh… I need Sakura tomorrow. " I put the sheets close to my face and waited till sleep came.

* * *

**The story behind that fuck buddy thing with Gaara and Sakura, you will know later somewhere in the chapters. I hope you like this story. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAOI BOYXBOY NaruGaa/GaaNaru Hello guys! here is another chapter! WARNING: LEMON (BOYXGIRL)**

The next morning I woke up and rubbed in my eyes. For the first time I had a dream about Naruto. I sighed, and why must it be a sexual dream?! I grabbed my phone and saw that it was still early, I opened whatsapp and searched for Sakura.

_Me: Good morning _

I looked at the screen and after some minutes I saw she came online.

_Sakura: Wow, you are awake early. Couldn't you sleep?_

_Me: I just woke up and I had slept good. Thanks for asking _

_Sakura: You're welcome, but whats up? *yawn*_

_Me: Would you drive with me to school and after school to my home?_

_Sakura: Yes, is good. But what would you do at your home?_

_Me: Well not doing homework *smirked*_

_Sakura: *blush* Gaara… Hihi. Yeah I need you too. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_Me: Aaaw couldn't the poor girl get rid of her needs?_

_Sakura: Gaara! *blush* I will see you at my house. Bye red head._

_Me: Is good. Bye pinky._

I put my phone again on the night stand and got out of bed. I got dressed in my school uniform and run a hand through my hair. I grabbed my bag and put some stuff in and walked downstairs. " Wow, you are awake early." I saw my sister sitting in the kitchen and I nodded to her.

" Yeah, I just woke up and couldn't sleep anymore. So I thought that the best idea was to get out of bed. Ow and Sakura is here after school." I poured some coffee for myself and was sitting too at the table.

" And what are you going to do? Some _homework_? I think that your homework would be research the body." She smirked and took a sip from her coffee. I sighed.

" Yeah, we are going to do some _homework_." I also took a sip from my coffee and looked at her.

" Fine, but I don't want to hear a thing." I blushed a little and got off the table and went upstairs. I sighed again, drank my coffee and grabbed my bag and walked to my car. I turned him on and drove to the house of Sakura. It took like ten minutes before I arrived at her. And waited till she came outside.

It took 10 minutes before she came out of the house, she say goodbye to her mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked smiling to my car. She got in and put her back on the back seat next to mine. " Could you drive a little more further, that she couldn't see your car anymore. " She looked out my window to her mom and waved at her. And I nodded. I drove further and stopped at a parker area. Before I could say anything she planted her lips on mine. She undid her seatbelt and was sitting on my lap. My hand went through her long pink hair, and I licked her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and meet her tongue. We had kissed for minutes and separate for breath. She laid her head on my shoulder and gave little kisses in my neck.

" I have missed you." I stroke her back and removed some hair out of her face.

" I have missed you too." She got up again and opened her blouse. I blushed and looked at her confused. She winked at me and I saw her bra. It was black with a nice lace on it, she took my hand and placed it on of her breasts.

" After school they are yours Gaara-kun." I smirked and squeezed in it a little. I hear her moan and kissed her again. She did her blouse good and stopped our kiss.

" Well, let's go the school. " She got back at her seat and did the seatbelt. And she was smiling at me.

" I'm glad that you are my fuck buddy." I caressed her cheek and gave one last kiss. She blushed and run her hand through my hair.

I drove further to school and after a half a hour we arrived there. I saw a blonde boy standing before the doors waiting. Sakura and I got out of my car and grabbed our bags and I locked the car, I saw that Naruto looked a little confused because Sakura was with me. She smiled at me and run off to her friends.

" Is something wrong Naruto? You are just asking why Sakura was with me right?" I saw him blushing and shook his head.

" Maybe a little… I think…" He gave me a big smile and I gave on back.

" She had asked me to drive her at school, after school we are going to do some homework at my house. " In the corner of my eyes I saw that he swallowed a few times and we both went inside.

We got class from Kakashi-sensei about history. I took notes from the school board and so did Naruto to. Then I got a paper from him. I opened it.

_Have you and Sakura a relationship? _I sighed and he saw that and felt that he tensed up. _No we don't have a relationship it is actually complicated Naruto. _I gave it back to him and we began to read. _Why is it complicated? We are best friends for years, you can tell me. – No Naruto, I can't tell you. Sorry, but would you like to hang out tomorrow? We can go to the mall. – Yeah, I love too! _

Mister Uzumaki and Sabaku what are you two doing?! We both tensed up and saw Kakashi-sensei before our table. I removed the piece of paper and we got back to our work. After Kakashi-sensei got back to his desk we both laughed. After some lessons we had lunch break, but instead of sitting at the table I sat with Naruto on the roof from the school.

" Why are we sitting here Gaara?" He looked confused at me. If I just give it a try, then I know what I want and am.

" Just sitting with you here alone." I blushed a little and looked to the other way. He looked still confused at me, and was very close with his face. I looked at him and was still blushing.

" I want to try…" I looked not right in his eyes but just aside of it. And I saw that he had a big smile. And hugged me.

" N-N-Naruto! But that will say nothing! I just want to try okay?" He nodded to me, and gave a quick kiss on my mouth. My face became red and gave a kiss back. It felt weird when i did that.

" Why are you accepting this now?" I was still blushing and looked to the other way.

" I had talked with my brother, what had happened in the library. And I didn't knew what I must do, or what I am. I still think that I'm not gay, just straight. " I ate my lunch and looked at the sky. Why gave I him a kiss back?! I'm straight! I'm straight!

" I understand that. But I'm glad that you are still my best friend." And he hugged me.

" Naruto!" He laughed and began also at his lunch.

When the school was over, Naruto gave me secretly a goodbye hug and wanted to give a kiss on my cheek but I refused him. I shook my head and I saw that he knew that he went too far, he said sorry but I said that he must forget it. We both walked to our car and I saw Sakura standing at my car and waved at us and smiled. When I saw her I had mixture of feelings. I got in my car and Sakura sat next to me.

" Let's go to your home and let's fuck." She laughed and smiled at me, but I was thinking. I start my car and drove to my house. She was looking confused at me, why I didn't answer her. The whole road was silent and after a half a hour we were at my house. We both got out of the car and got inside. We walked straight to my room and locked the door when we got inside. I threw my bag somewhere in the room and she did the same, before I could even put off my shoes she started already kissing me. she pushed my body against the door and sprung the air so that she could wrap her legs around my waist. I hold her waist and walked to my bed, put her down on my bed. I got undressed and she did the same, our clothes were spread over the floor of my room and laid on top of her. My mind was still not right, I kept still thinking about what I am really are. If I'm straight or gay, or even bisexual. I heard Sakura's whimper and looked at her, she looked back at me with lust and want me inside of her. I pushed myself once fully in her and heard her scream. I pushed harder and faster inside or her and she hold my shoulders tight. I actually didn't even knew what I was doing. I had fucked her a lot, but this time it feels different. I just pushed myself inside of her and waiting when I came. I didn't even touched her breasts or kissed her. I just only fuck her this time.

After some minutes we were done and I was laying on my back, just looking at the ceiling. And thinking about several things. Sakura got up and was looking at me.

" What the heck was that? You just only fucked me." She raised a eyebrow and looked a little bit angry at me.

" I don't know Sakura. " I rubbed my hands over my face and was still looking at the ceiling.

" What is wrong with you?" I looked confused at her and she was sitting on her knees beside me.

" What do you mean?" I raised an invincible eyebrow and waited.

" It was that you don't like it anymore. To fuck me, or just to fuck a girl. You were actually a bit rough, we didn't even a foreplay. It was just that you was fucking a guy. " My eyes were wide and sighed hard. Fine!

" Could you keep a secret Sakura?" I looked at her and she looked first confused at me and then she nodded and was sitting then on top of me.

" Naruto and I, had kissed each other in the library." Her eyes were wide too.

" You are gay?!" I put my hand on her mouth and gave her a glare.

" I don't know if I'm gay! I have still the thought that I'm straight! Otherwise I hadn't fucked you all this time. And when are you actually talking with Sasuke? I know that you still love him, and he loved you. He could be sometimes being cold and that, but I think he loves you, and just wait when the time is ripe for the sex. Or just talk with him that you want to have sex with him. " I got up and hold her waist. She looked sad at me and hugged me.

" But I love you Gaara." I sighed, I knew you love me, but I don't love you I had even told you that.

" But you know that I don't love you. I have you for nothing as my fuck buddy. I have you like that because you want someone were you can have sex with, because your boyfriend didn't want sex. And I have warned you about this, but you wanted still me as your fuck buddy." She cried but nodded. I stroke her back and tried to calm her down. And if you really need me, just call me then." She nodded again and got of me, we got both dressed and brought her back to her house, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and gave her one back and drove back to my house.

I went to my room again and grabbed my phone. I was laying in bed and kicked off my shoes. I laid with my head on my pillow and was searching for Naruto, and called him. After some seconds he answered the call.

" _With Naruto…"_

" Hey Naruto, it's me Gaara. Shall we tonight watching a movie? "

" _Yeah, is good! I have nothing to do tonight. Shall we see the movie at my house or at your house?" _

" I will come at your house. After dinner is that good?"

" _Yeah that's good."_

" Okay, see you then bye."

" _Bye."_

We both hung up and was sighing again. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. When I was done I dried myself and put on a black shirt with black pants and some sneakers and a reddish jacket. I run a hand through my hair and walked downstairs. To talk a little bit with my siblings.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review! ^_^ Oh and that about Gaara and Sakura you will know more later in the chapters. And cute that Gaara tries to maybe love Naruto. But later in the next chapters there is only Gaara and Naruto ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Here is the next chapter! WARNING: LEMON BOYXBOY**

* * *

When we were done with dinner I drove to Naruto's house. Luckily he lived close by, but too long to walk to him. I parked my car before his house and walked to his door and knocked on it. Naruto opened the door and had I big smile on his face. I gave him a smile back and went inside. We were first sitting in the living room with his parents.

" Hello Gaara, nice that you are here." Said Kushina to me and Minato gave me a smile.

" Thank you Kushina. " I gave a smile back and she walked to the kitchen to making tea.

" So, and what are you two going to do upstairs?" I found the question a little bit weird, it was like more a question of are you guys going to fuck with each other upstairs or not. I looked at Naruto and saw that he was blushing. No way! Has he told his parents about it?! Damn you Naruto!

" Uhm… I had ask Naruto if he want to watch a movie with me in his room. That's all." Kushina came back in the living room with the tea, we had talked about school and that we have a lot of homework. And that they were grateful that I was his friend, because of his grades. I smiled and Naruto blushed of shame, but also smiled. After some minutes to have talked with other we walked upstairs and pulled of our shoes. I was sitting on his bed and Naruto was looking for a movie.

" Which one should we watch?" He looked at me and I pulled of my jacket, I saw he was blushing and looked right away when I looked at him. I smirked a little and walked to him.

" Uhm… Let's see." We were really close to each other and saw that Naruto had difficulties with that. He laid his head against my shoulder and I got tensed up, and looked at him. Well, if it would be only that I don't mind. I must although thinking about him and his feelings to him, had is also hard for him to have a friend what you love but the one don't love you back. Or just don't know if he loves him or not.

" We could see a scary movie." I shook my head.

" What are you planning Uzumaki? I know that you don't like scary movies, is that an excuse so that you could so what laying against me or something. " I smirked at him, and he must blushing.

" No!" He got with his head off my shoulder and was also looking with me for a movie.

" We could watch Riddick?" I nodded and he put it in the DVD player and we both were sitting in his bed under the sheets, with the lights out and against the headboard of his bed.

" So have you finally a two person bed?" He nodded with a smile.

" Yeah, finally." Also we had a lot of space we also sit close together. And laid his head a little against mine. The movie began and we were both watching at. After some minutes we talked a little bit.

" What do you actually want to do tomorrow at the mall Gaara?" He looked at me and blushed a little.

" Uhm… Well, your birthday is over month. But I don't know what you want." I looked back at him and smiled.

" You can give yourself as a present to me." He gave me a big smile and I must laughing.

" You try everything to get me, do you?" He nodded with a blush and I sighed with a smile.

" Don't hope on that Naruto." He nodded and watch further at the movie. A quarter later I felt his hand stroking my leg a little. I felt that I must blushing bit I tried to hide it. And it was evening so it was darker in his room. Naruto laid a little on his side and was stroking further. Well, if it is only that then I don't mind. But then he went higher with his hand, and was at my thighs. I panted a little but didn't want to let him hear it. Then he got up what straighter and put his hand between my legs. I was startled and he stroked it.

" N-N-Naruto…" I whispered and tried to stop him, but he went further.

" No, Let me go further please." He panted in my ear and pushed a little harder with his hand.

" You will only hurt yourself Naruto. Stop please." He shook his head and opened my pants. And let my now hard erection free and goes further. I put my head against the headboard and panted. " Naruto stop…" I looked at him but he looked at me serious and stroked me further. It was strange to feel his hand a guy hand stroking my erection.

" Naruto, please…" I clenched my fist in sheets and one over my head. Lightly I started to moan and could feel that he like that. He stroked harder and faster, and I began to moan more and louder.

" Gaara… I love you so much…" He laid his head on my shoulder and I was looking at him and didn't say anything back. No, I couldn't love him. I'm just straight, and we are only best friends. I couldn't love him. I'm straight… I'm straight… I'm straight…

" I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm coming!" I arched my back and sprayed my semen over my stomach and over his hand. We both panted and Naruto gave me a smile. He walked away and walked what I think to the bathroom and came back with a towel and wiped everything off. I did my pants good. He had still a little bit semen on his hand and took it in his mouth. My eyes were wide and jumped of the bed and grabbed my jacket and run out his room, downstairs and ran to my car and drove back to my home. Nani?! How could he do that to me?! I know he loves me, but he know that I don't love him back! I drive like crazy to my house, when I heard my phone buzzing, I put him out of my pocket and saw that it was Naruto. I threw my phone next to me and drove harder. Instead of 10 minutes, I make it in 5 to get home. I grabbed everything and walked inside of my house and went upstairs I smashed my door closed and let myself fall on my bed.

" IDIOT!" I panted and smashed my head in my pillow and screamed it all out. Then I heard some knockings.

" Gaara everything alright?" I heard my sister with worry in her voice.

" Yeah, I'm alright." I laid with my chin on my pillow and was thinking. Then I had the blonde boy before me and my erection react on that. " Shit!" Why?! I went with my hand between my legs and rubbed it. I have never done this before! Damn you Naruto! I'm not gay! I'm just fucking straight!

I laid on my back and pulled of my pants and underwear and stroked myself. I shove my shirt a little bit higher and stroked further. "Aaaah…" With my other hand I caressed my balls and it felt more sensitive. " Aaah!" I began to move with my hips and turned around. With my sheets I make a sort of a ball and ground against it. " Na-Na-Naruto!" I moaned harder and went faster and then I came into my sheets. I bent over my sheets and shuddered when I came. " Hah…Hah… Hah…Hah…" I came up and looked at my sheets. " Damn…" I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom, I put my sheets in the basket and took a quick shower and when I was done I had only a towel around my waist and walked back to my room. I grabbed my blanket and put a clean sheet over it. And I was looking for my bag but then I remembered. I had only grabbed my jacket and let my bag at Naruto's home. I slapped my head and was now searching for my phone and had finally found it somewhere. I looked at the screen and saw that he had called me 5 times and had send me 10 messages. I sighed and began to read the messages.

_Naruto: I'm very sorry Gaara!_

_Naruto: Sorry that I lose control about it!_

_Naruto: It was not my intention to do that to you, but…_

_Naruto: But you were so close and you let me lay my head on your shoulder._

_Naruto: So I thought that you liked it. _

_Naruto: Sorry if I have hurt you Gaara!_

_Naruto: But when I saw that you actually liked it, when I gave you a hand job._

_Naruto: I thought… I thought… That you began to like me. even when you said that I must stop with what I was doing._

_Naruto: Please answer me!_

_Naruto: Gaara! :'(_

I sighed and was sitting on my bed and was still looking at the screen, and saw he was online.

_Me: Naruto calm down…_

_Naruto: You answered me!_

_Me: Naruto calm down. *sigh* maybe…we should see each other less._

_Naruto: Nooooooo! Please noooooo! :'(_

_Me: Naruto! Think realistic! _

_Naruto: So you don't liked it when I gave you a hand job?_

_Me: Well, I actually liked it… *blush* but it felt strange because you are a guy and a hand of a girl feels what smoother then a guy's hand. _

_Naruto: So you liked it! Yeah for me!_

_Me: *sigh again* Ow, my bag is still at your house. I had forgot my bag when I run out of your house._

_Naruto: Yeah, I saw that. I will bring it with me tomorrow. Gaara?_

_Gaara: Yeah?_

_Naruto: Are we going still to the mall tomorrow?_

_Gaara: Yes, we are. Good night Naruto._

_Naruto: Okay, Good night Gaara _

I sighed again and let me fall on my bed with still the towel around my waist. And put my phone again on the night stand. " Why… Why… Why…" I turned around and was laying on my stomach, and closed my eyes. Why is this happening to me…

* * *

**Hope you like my story! Please review! ^_^ Naughty Naruto, and Gaara get more closer to Naruto. But he still don't want to admit that he is gay, instead of straight. ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys here is another chapter! WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY**

* * *

The next day I and Gaara went to the mall, I was very happy about it. But I was also scared that I will still lose him as my best friend. I have slipped out two times, but he is still with me. Sometimes I wonder why, because he always said that he is straight and not gay. But he is still hanging around with me, so I must be glad about that. He had also pick me up at home this morning so that we only with his car could go to the mall. I was already forgotten that were going to the mall because of my birthday is over a month.

I sat next to Gaara in his car and he was driving to the mall. It took us a half a hour when we got there, but I don't mind. If I'm just with him, I gave him a smile and he gave one back. " And do you know already what you are buying for me?" He shook his head.

" That's why I have you." He smirked at me and I must blushing. When we arrived there he parked his car and we walked together to the mall. I had the urge to hold his hand, but then he would be angry at me. I think that he don't mind a little if we are at my house or at his house. I understand that, but although it is hard for me. We were both looking in the shopping windows, but we couldn't find anything.

" Shall we drink somewhere?" He asked me and I nodded. We walked to a small café and ordered our drinks. After some minutes our drinks were brought and we looked at each other.

" What is it Naruto?" He looked at me and I blushed a little.

" I was thinking about something." He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

" I was thinking, if you want to sleep at my house this weekend. Or I at your house. " I looked away and saw in the corner of my eye that he was surprised and was then thinking.

" I will think about that Naruto. Tonight you will get your answer." I smiled at him and want to hug him, but I didn't. Ah, man the urges are becoming irritating. I want to kiss him really bad, to feel his body and to see his naked body. I want him so much.

" Naruto, you have a hard one." He whispered in my ear and I blushed and tried to hide it.

" Were you thinking about me." He smirked a little and I nodded with a blush. But he also sighed. I saw he was looking around, luckily we sat somewhere in the back next to each other on the couch. Then I felt his hand between my legs! What?! But I thought!

" Gaara, what are you doing?" I whispered back, and blushed very hard.

" Payback time." He undid my pants and let out my erection, and stroked it. And looked at the other way with supporting his head with his hand. I tried to keep my voice down, but it was hard to do that. I felt he stroked harder and faster and I laid my head against him.

" Gaara, we are in public. And I don't get it. why are you doing this to me, while you are straight. " I still whispered to him.

" I told you payback time." He looked at me and went further. He looked me deep in the eyes and I must blushing. I become close with my face to kiss him, but he shook his head. I pouted to him but it couldn't him careless. After some minutes I came, and he held his hand around my top to not lose my semen. I was glad that there was tissues on the table I grabbed some and whipped off Gaara's hand, and my erection. I did my pants well and looked confused at Gaara.

" I already told you, payback time. " He got up and paid for our drinks and we walked further in the mall.

We have walked for hours but couldn't find anything for me. We both sighed and Gaara looked irritated, sometimes he looks like an awesome seme. My eyes sparkle and Gaara looked weird at me, but now I'm thinking that he just tease me right know. Because he know that I'm gay, and loves him. I blushed, but actually I don't mind. And suddenly I hugged him. His eyes got wide and tried to push me away.

" Naruto! Let me go!" he tried to push me away.

" No!" I laughed but I let him go.

" Gomenasai Gaara-_kun_." His eyes were wide and gave me a glare.

" Shut up Naruto." I laughed and we walked further. We sitting in the plaza and looked around. We were both sighing and looked each other way to look for a shop for me.

" Gaara should we go back to home?" I looked at him and he nodded.

" Which home?" I was surprised by his question and was thinking.

" We could go to my home, my parents are working. So we have the house for ourselves." I winked at him and he pushed my face away. But we were both laughing. We walked back to his car and he drove to my house. We got inside and walked straight to my room. We had both pulled of our shoes and were sitting on my bed. Well Gaara was laying on my bed and I was sitting by him, and played sort off with his hair. I blushed, but I saw he didn't mind. He had his eyes closed and enjoyed what I was doing with him.

" You like that huh?" He looked at me with one eye and nodded.

" Keep going…" He smirked and I keep going.

" Do you want to stay the night?" His eyes shot open and looked confused at him, and he nodded.

" But what did you actually mean, with I want to try… I just don't get it actually." I looked at him and he was looking at the ceiling.

" I want to try, to be with you. To see how it feel likes to be with a guy every time. And if I have really feelings for you. He stroked my cheek and I smiled at him. " It is really hard for me, I had never thought that I would be maybe gay… While I always thought that I would be straight." I nodded to him and stroked his hair.

" But see me, when I first saw you that was when we were twelve. I began to get feelings for you, but I didn't dare to tell you. But later we become friends and after that best friends. But I don't wanted to break and lose that, so I had never told you that. " I also was laying on my bed and was looking at him, and he at me. " But then I had heard of you that you already knew that I loved you." I blushed and then I felt his lips with hesitating on my lips. He was blushing and I was also blushing, I hold him tight and pushed myself more in him. I licked his bottom lip, but he refused. I smiled at him gave him a kiss, I laid him then on his back and was kissing his neck.

" N-N-Naruto… Don't go too far." I nodded and kissed further in his neck. He had his hands in my hair and tugged on it a little. Then I removed his shirt. He was blushing but I said to him that everything would be fine. I kissed his neck and then to his chest. I teased him with his nipples and heard him moan. " Naruto!" I smiled and bit in it a little. He hissed and hold me tighter. " Naruto don't tease me, you idiot!" I got up again and stroked his face. " I love you Gaara-kun." He blushed and looked away, and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. " I will go call my mother to ask if you may stay the night." I grabbed my phone and called my mother, I asked her if Gaara could stay. And she said yes, and he could stay in my room but if he want to sleep alone then he could sleep in the guest room. And I hung up.

I hugged him and kissed him, I saw he was surprised by it but then I let him go. " You can sleep here tonight, and you may choose if you sleep with me in my room, or alone in the guest room. I saw him thinking. " I will stay here in your room." I smiled and kissed him again, and he kissed me back and hold me tight. After some hours we were downstairs to eat dinner. My mother had made delicious ramen for me.

" I love you mom! Thanks for the ramen!" I smiled at her and she gave one back.

" Thanks Naruto." She gave me a kiss on my forehead and was also sitting at the table.

We had talked about that we were at the mall, but that we couldn't find anything for my birthday. She was also thinking, but couldn't think about something. She said that we must still searching, or just don't searching and that we will see it then. We both nodded at her and eat further. After we were done we helped my mother and then walked back to my room. Gaara had called his sister that he stays this night by me and she accepted it. We had changed, well actually Gaara had only his shirt and underwear on. And I had a shirt with a wide boxer on. We laid in my bed under the sheets and kissed each other again. I was glad that he wanted to try, I went with my hand under his shirt and felt that he got tensed again. I stroked his back and he had closed his eyes. He hold me tight and we tangled our legs a little bit.

" Naruto…" I looked at him and gave him a kiss."

" What is it Gaara?" I saw he blushed and then I felt his hand between my legs. " I-I-I want to try that again." He got more redder and I smiled.

" That's okay, but I will also be busy at you." I said as a whisper in his ear. He hold me tighter and removed his boxer and also mine boxer. I let it fall next to my bed and we both started. We moaned and panted, and went both faster and harder. We kissed each other and I put my tongue in his mouth. He was startled but accepted it, I heard his moan in our kiss and it turned me on, our both erection became harder and harder.

" Gaara-kun, I want to try something." He looked confused at me and I was sitting on top of him and hold our both erection and stroked it off. " Aaaah! Naruto!" He pushed his head in the pillow because of the feeling. It was an incredible feeling and I stroked it harder and faster off. " Let's both cum Gaara." And our erections were both throbbing. " Naruto I'm coming! I'm coming! " And we both sprayed our cum over us chest and hands. We looked at each other and I smiled at him, I licked some fingers off and then I saw he pulled my hand to his mouth and licked also some fingers of me while he was blushing. I grabbed the towel what I had used before and wiped the cum off of us.

" Was it nice Gaara?" He nodded and I was glad. But unfortunately he was still trying. so I could not tell if he did this with feelings or no feelings. But I was glad that I had him, and I will do anything to get him. I got laid next to him again and I put the sheets over us, I had also pulled of my shirt and we had tangled our body's and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Another chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

A month has passed by and it was almost my birthday yeah! And I am so happy that Gaara tried so much! We kissed more passionately, but still we give each other only a hand job. He wants to keep it only at that, and I agreed with him. I couldn't force him to do more. He had also let me lick his erection a few times, but he felt it weird that I was licking him so he wants that I stopped and I had stopped for him. He is so cute when he blushed. And we had slept each weekend together, sometimes in my house and sometimes at his house. My parents were also asking me how our 'relationship' goes, so I had explained to them that Gaara was still trying. And to let him discover how it would be to be gay. And as I was at his house, his sister looked sometimes weird to me and Kankuro was always grinning to me but has also warned me that if I hurt Gaara in any way that he would hurt me. I had agreed with him and he gave me a pat on my shoulder. Gaara had told me that he had told his brother about what had happened, and actually I have no regrets that I have done it. I had a big smile on my face and Gaara punched at my arm.

" Ouch! Why did you did that?" I looked a bit angry at him and he raised an eyebrow to me.

" You were smiling, and I know what you are thinking about if you smile like that." He looked then between my legs and returned to his book. I was also looking between my legs and to be a relief I had not a hard one. I wrote over what Gaara had written in his notebook and smiled at him. He smiled back and squeezed a little in my leg.

" After a few days is it your birthday Naruto." I nodded with happiness. " But I have still no present for you."

" If it is only you then I am already grateful." I whispered in his ear and laughed. He shook his head and was also laughing.

" Oh, I know something. And that will be this weekend." I looked confused at him.

" I will tell you when it is lunch break." He winked at me and goes further with his work. Then I saw Hinata looking at us. And she turned away quickly. I looked weird to her but then I looked back in my book. In this hours we have the time to make our homework or projects. But Gaara takes also notes for the tests. We could also go to the library and work in peace, and then it brings me an idea and I smirked.

" Naruto? Everything alright?" I nodded to him and grabbed my stuff, he was watching what I was doing and looked questionable at me.

" Let's go to the library." I stood up and waited for him. He nodded and also grab his stuff and we walked to the library. When we were in the library it was very silent, but no one was here. That's great! I was looking through the library and grabbed Gaara's hand and walked to some bookcases in the back of the library. I pushed him at the wall and kissed him. He was startled, but kissed me back. After some seconds we separate for some air.

" Naruto, we must not doing this here. People will see us. " He blushed but I shook my head.

" No one is here, and because it is so silent I can hear if someone comes in." I want to kiss further but he stopped me. I pouted to him.

" But we must do our homework Naruto." I shook my head and kissed him further. I grounded sort of against him and heard him moan. I grounded harder and opened his pants.

" Naruto don't!" He hissed at me but I shook my head and grabbed his erection and stroked it.

" Hah… Hah…Hah…Hah…Hah…" He put his arms around my neck, and we were going down to sit on the ground. " P-P-People will s-s-see us N-N-Naruto." So cute how he stutter, I stroked further and kissed in his neck. " Aaaah Naruto…Hah…Hah…Hah…" He hold me tighter and his member became hard, very hard.

" See, you like it Gaara-kun." He blushed and kissed me, and put his tongue inside of my mouth. We struggled and fight for dominance. I stroked him off harder and faster and he moaned more. " Aaah Naruto… Will you lick it a few times please. Just a few licks. " He blushed and I nodded, I went down and licked it a few times. He tugged at my hair and moaned louder. I gave it a few licks and sucked on it a little. " Aaaah Naruto!" I smirked at him and stroked further.

" Baka, I told you a few licks not that you also must suck on it." His face was very red and I must laugh. Then I felt his member was throbbing and he came. " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! " He panted and I grabbed some tissues, but first I took some cum on my finger and put it in his mouth. He was startled but he sucked on it. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. I wiped everything off and he did his pants good. We both stood up and worked at our homework. After some hours it was lunch break, and we were sitting again on the roof.

" But what would you do in the weekend then Gaara?" I looked at him and he swallowed his food.

" Going to a hotel, just the two of us. For your birthday present." I smiled at him and hugged him and kissed him. He kissed me back and eat further. When the lunch was over we had the last hours self defense from Tsunade-sensei. She was very scary but Sakura saw her as her idol. And she saw her as her number 1 student. Gaara and I teamed up and did some exercises. I was glad that we could chose with which one we want. So Gaara and I chose always each other. When we were done we were going to the showers and get under it. Gaara must blush because I saw him naked, but now in another way. I smirked at him and he blushed a little, some other boys were also standing under the shower and we had a little chat with the boys. After we were all done we dries ourselves and got dressed again.

* * *

This time I was going with Gaara to his house and I stayed the night. Temari found it suspicious that we slept a lot at each other, but Gaara didn't pay attention to it.

" Little brother, I have left a little present for you on your bed." Both of us looked at him and was smirking. Gaara gave him a warning glare and we walked upstairs. We went to his room and there was a present on his bed. We looked at each other and Gaara locked the door. We were both sitting on his bed and looked at the present.

I found it suspicious that he left a present in my room. Both of us gave a few looks at each other and to the present. Okay, I will open it now. I undid the ribbon and opened the box. We were both staring at it and it was silent in the room. What. The. Fuck?!

" KANKURO YOU ASSHOLE!" I walked angry to my door but was stopped by Naruto. " Let me go Naruto!"

" No, just calm down. I know it was a stupid joke of him, but I also think that he wants to help us a little." He looked at me seriously and I tried to calm myself down. I freed myself of Naruto and walked back to my bed. And Naruto was sitting next to me, and stroked a little my back under my shirt. " Just calm down." I nodded and looked what was laying in the box. A box of condoms, lube in two different flavors and one vibarator. I looked at it with disgust and Naruto must laughing. " One thing for sure Gaara-kun, we don't have to buy it for ourselves." I looked at him with wide eyes and he laughed. " We are not using the vibarator!" I got a red face and put the box on my desk.

" why not? It is the same when I put my dick in your little tightly ass." He smirked at me, and I grabbed in an instant my ass.

" No! we are not going to do that." He laughed and pulled me back on my bed and laid on top of me.

" But he had also gives us lube, so it will go smoother then without it. My lovely Gaara-kun." I blushed and he kissed my neck and stroking my leg.

" Shall we take a bath together?" I looked at him and he nodded. I walked to my door and was looking if someone was upstairs, we walked very fast to the bathroom and locked the door. I send a message to Kankuro that we are taking a bath, and he knew what he must do. Trying to get Temari not upstairs. I let the bathtub fill and put some mint flavor in it. When I want to undress, Naruto helped me. He pulled every cloth slowly from my body and kissed me sometimes, and I did the same to him. When the bath was full, we went in and relaxed in the warm water. After some minutes I crawled to Naruto and was laying against his chest. He stroked my arms and back and kissed my hair.

" The water is so nice." I felt that Naruto nodded and let me look at him and kissed me. I was sitting on my knees and kissed him deeper. He stroked my back and was going to knead my butt. " Don't you dare to put a finger in my ass Uzumaki Naruto." I whispered and he was laughing. He knead further and I kissed in his neck. Then he rubbed with one finger along my ass. " Naruto knock it off!" I whispered and he shook his head. " I will do nothing only rub it Gaara-kun." I sighed and was sitting again in the bathtub and washed his body. After some minutes he washed mine and we cuddled further. We were almost sleeping in the bathtub, soon we got out of the tub and dries ourselves. I was first looking if no one was upstairs we grabbed our clothes and walked fast to my room and I locked it again. I walked to my bed and was laying under the sheets with Naruto and was laying on top of me. And he started to ground me. " Naruto, you are too horny."

" That's because of you." He ground me further and laid his head in my neck. I stroked his back and his hair and enjoyed the feeling. And he started to stroke me off again, and I begin with him. then our both hands holds our erection together and it was an incredible feeling. We both panted and moaned loud, after some minutes we both came. Naruto licked off the semen of my body and I did the same by his and our fingers. We laid together and were talking about the weekend the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day we were on school again and I got a message from Sakura that she wants to talk with me. I told Naruto that I was going to talk with Sakura in the lunch break. He nodded slowly, but I noticed that he didn't trust it. I ignored it and went to class. I understand that he don't trust it, because I'm not fully gay I still like girls. And he must understand that too, we were sitting in the class of Kurenai-sensei about art. we must draw something what we like, well I didn't even know what I must draw. So I tried to draw me and Naruto as best friends. And it worked out well, I looked at the drawing of Naruto but poorly it didn't go well by him. I couldn't even see what he has draw.

" Naruto what is that?" I looked at him and then at his drawing. He was also looking at his drawing but didn't also know what it must be.

" Uhm, I don't know. I wanted to try draw us. " He looked then at my drawing and smiled. " Just like that." He pointed to my drawing and I was smiling too.

The class was over and we went to the next class, history from Kakashi-sensei. It was actually a boring class but I took notes from it. I saw that Naruto was sleeping and I sighed. I punched hard against his arm and woke up. Everyone was looking at him and he was just smiling and scratching his head. After some minutes Kakashi-sensei went further with explaining how this school was build. I also took notes from what I must still do with homework. I sighed, since that I'm trying to get feelings for Naruto I forgot most of the time my homework. I scratch my head and was thinking how I must do this. It must be done before the weekend end, and we were going to a hotel this weekend. This will be late work in the nights, then not sleeping with each other and doing my homework. Or staying at school and doing my homework in the library. I sighed again and went further with my work. After some classes it was lunch break. I was searching for Sakura and found her in the courtyard. She smiled at me and gave me a hug, I noticed that Naruto was looking at us.

" Shall we go somewhere? Or is it not private what you want to talk about Sakura?" I looked at her and she was thinking.

" Yeah, is it something private. So where should we go?" We were both looking around and were both thinking were we should go.

" We could go to a classroom, they are now empty." She nodded and dragged me to one of the classrooms. When we had found one we were both sitting in the back of the class. She was smiling at me, and I was smiling back.

" So what do you want to talk about? Have you talked with Sasuke?" She nodded.

" Yeah, I have talked with him. And he was very glad that I had did that. And he was not even mad that I had told him about us, he understand it and tries to get more closer to me. We have even booked a hotel this weekend, to be more together and spend the time together. I'm so happy Gaara-kun!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

" I had never thought that I will say this, but I will miss you as my fuck buddy." I put some of her hair back and smiled, then she gave me a kiss. I was startled, but I let her. Then I saw in the shadows someone with blond hair running away. Damnit! I let Sakura stop.

" Oops, sorry Gaara-kun." She blushed a little but I shook my head.

" Don't bother about it." I smiled at her and was also thinking where he should be now.

" And I will miss you too." She gave me one last hug and grabbed her back and we both walked back to the courtyard. We saw Sasuke by the water fountain and Sakura ran up to him and gave him a lot of kisses. I must laugh and was looking around for the blonde boy. I sighed. I grabbed my phone and was texting him.

_Me: Where are you? I had see you and we must talk about that._

_Naruto: Why?! You have lied to me! How could you do that to me?!_

Nani?! He gives me the fault?! I tried to calm down.

_Me: Naruto just listen to me. We must talk about this._

_Naruto: I don't want to talk with you! Leave me alone!_

I looked angry at my screen and put it away and walked to the canteen. I was sitting with the group, but I saw Naruto nowhere. Maybe he is on the roof, but I think it is the best idea to leave him alone to let him calm down.

" Gaara, is Naruto not with you?" I looked at Ino and shook my head.

" Had you two a fight?" I shrugged my shoulders and she looked weird at me.

" Don't bother about it Ino, it will be alright." I gave her a smile and she gave me one back, but was sitting next to me. I looked confused at her, but she shook her head. On the other hand it was great to be with girls. I must admit that Sakura and Ino were not ugly and even Hinata was nice looking, but she is too shy.

" Gaara-kun can you maybe help me with homework?" I looked at Ino and nodded.

" What do you not understand about it?" She grabbed her bag and took her notebook and explained to what she didn't understand.

" I will explain it to you after school in the library, I must also doing my homework. I had it very busy to do it." She gave me a hug.

" Great! My father will be mad at me if I don't get good grades. So thank you very much Gaara-kun!" She was still hugging, and the rest was laughing. The lunch break was done, and we went back to our classes, but I saw Naruto nowhere.

* * *

**Poor Naruto :( But thanks for reading! Ow and one thing, in the next chapter have Gaara sex with Ino (Then I already know what you guys are thinking : But this is a Yaoi story why have he sex with girls. Me: Yeah i know it is a Yaoi story.). I will explain what is going on in Gaara's mind  
(Although i'm very bad with explaining things so i hope you guys will understand me!). If you had read my story then you must know that he still thinks that he is straight. Although he is trying to be with Naruto, But still he likes girls. So yeah, there is a chance in this story that he has sex with a girl instead with Naruto. He don't want to believe that he is gay, he don't want to admit it, and keeps in his mind that he is just straight. But don't worry guys, Ino is the last girl were he have sex with. Maybe... xD Please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Another chapter! WARNING: LEMON! (BOYXGIRL) THE LAST ONE WITH A GIRL!**

* * *

When we were done with school today, I and Ino were going to the library. I was also searching for some books to borrow. I had found the book and went to the counter to borrow them. I gave her my pass and she scanned it and gave me the books and my pass. I put them in my bag and was facing Ino.

" Is it maybe a good idea if we go to the mall. Then we can also get some drink, here in the library we are not allowed to drink something." I put my bag on my back and she nodded.

" Yeah, that's right and it is a nice weather. " We walked to my car and went to the mall. I parked my car and went sitting somewhere and ordered some drinks. We grabbed our books and notebooks and went at her homework. Ino had a lot of questions and I explained it to her. She also makes some notes from it and marked them what was important. She was glad that I could help her with her homework. And I was glad to help someone to get good grades. I was also doing my homework, and I had even questions to her about it. She must laugh, but explained it to me. In middle high I had helped her a lot with homework. It was not that she was dumb, but she just didn't understand it. sometimes I had that too, but later I understand it, even my brother of my sister must help me with my homework.

Our drinks arrived and we took a small break. We were looking around the mall and it was actually very crowded. A lot of people were walking or sitting somewhere at a café and drinking something or eating something. It was a long time ago that I had helped her with homework, and even see her. I had see her sometimes in the summer vacation but not too often. I sighed and Ino was looking at me.

" Something wrong Gaara?" I looked at her and shook my head.

" Are you sure? If there is something you can tell me." I place her hand on mine and was looking at her.

" I'm sure, don't worry about that Ino." I gave her a nice smile, but I let her hand on mine. I saw she was blushing, but I didn't pay attention on it. After we were done, we went further with our homework but instead sitting at the opposite of each other she went sitting next to me. I looked at her in the corner of my eyes and saw she was still blushing. Why is she blushing? But I went further with my homework.

" We got really a lot of homework, do you think?" We looked at each other and I nodded.

" But that's we are sitting know on high school, and no more middle school." I make the last notes and was finally done. I looked at the screen of my phone and saw that It was 6 o'clock.

" Wow, is it really that late?" She was looking at me and also on my screen.

" Wow, but my father wouldn't mind I guess because I was doing homework. Hihi." We grabbed our stuff and put it back in our bags.

" Must I give you a ride to your home?" She nodded to me. We walked back to my car and threw our bags on the back seat. I start my car and went to her house. I parked it before her house and she was looking at me blushing.

" What is it Ino?" I looked at her and she was still blushing.

" Do you want eat dinner with us? It is already dinner time, and you live not nearby. " That was true, Ino lived closer at school then I do. I nodded as we walked both to our house.

" And besides you have come here in the past." I nodded and she opened the door we put off our shoes and walked both to the living room her both parents were sitting there, and were looking surprised that I was with her.

" Well, hello Gaara. What a surprise that you are here, and Ino why are you so late?" He looked both at us and Ino dragged me to the couch and we were both sitting on it.

" We were doing homework, sorry that I haven't called but we were very busy with it. And thanks to Gaara it is done." She smiled at her farther and he nodded. " And may Gaara eat dinner with us?" He farther nodded again and her mother came out of the kitchen.

" That's great, and the dinner is ready." We both stood up and walked to the kitchen and were sitting at the table, we get all a plate with food on it and began to eat. It was very delicious and after the dinner we get ice as desert. It was ice with different flavors and whipped cream. After we were done with that we were sitting in the living room and talked about school and stuff. Her father was talking about that Ino must get good grades, and that she was doing great on school. She must blushing and I smiled, yeah the tests are coming.

" So when are the tests?" We were both thinking and looked at each other.

" Uhm… I think a week before autumn holiday. Then we have a full week of tests." I heard Ino sighing and I must laughing, she punched at my arm and gave me a kind of a glare. I saw that her both parents were smiling and I blushed a little.

" Dad, can we go to my room?" He was looking at her and they send each other some glares, a silent conversation. And then he nodded. Ino took my hand and dragged me upstairs. When we were in her room you could see it was a very girly room. I looked around and it was very big. I sat on her bed and loosened my tie and undid my blouse. She opened some door and walked in her closet, she did one door closed and what I was thinking she was going to change. I was still looking around and heard my phone. I grabbed it and looked at the screen, Naruto. I sighed and put it away, he didn't want to talk with me and now I don't want to talk with him. Ino got out of her closet and was sitting next to me. She was wearing a shirt with three-quarter pants, she had loosened her hair and she looks hot actually. I got a kind of guilt in me, because I was thinking about Ino. While I was trying with Naruto, but I don't see myself actually as gay but more as straight. I got the urge again so have sex with a girl, bad habits from me. And I could give Kankuro actually the fault. He had dragged me always to clubs. And one of the ten I was with a girl in bed. But everything will change if I'm really gay, or just bisexual. But that's all strange to me! I don't want to be gay or bi just straight! Why can't I be straight?!

" Gaara everything alright?" She was leaning against me and looked at me. When was she leaning against me? Was I so in thoughts that I even felt it?

" Uhm… Yeah everything alright." I smiled to her and she was still leaning against me.

" Gaara… Is it true that you and Sakura were fuck buddy's?" I got tensed up and was looking at her.

" Who had told you that?" She smirked to me."

" Sakura had told me. You can ask her if you want." She closed her eyes and I grabbed my phone. I was texting Sakura, and she send back that it was true that she wanted to talk about with someone. I understand that, and she was asking me if I was at Ino. I had said yes to her and she started to send wink icons. I slapped my hand against my head and was sending back that it was nothing. But then she asked about Naruto. Then I had explained to her that I didn't know what I am… And need time to think about it, and that sex helped me actually with a girl. Yep, so am I. She understand it and said goodbye, she was watching a movie with Sasuke at her house. I said also goodbye to her and put my phone away. I looked at Ino and laid my head on hers.

" And had you ask Sakura?" I nodded and she was looking at me. " You know, I'm actually jealous on Sakura. " I looked confused at her and smiled at me. " Because she had two hot boys." I blushed. " Sasuke is hot but you are hot too, so when I had heard that you two were also fuck buddy's I was jealous." She began to stroking my arm and laid her head against my shoulder. I looked at the door and saw that it was closed. " Lay with me, but first locked the door." She looked at me surprised and had a blush on her cheeks, but did what I said. I was already laying on her bed and she locked the door and was laying next to me. She was hesitant and didn't knew what she must do, I find that cute of her. Most of the time she had a big mouth, but actually she is a little bit unsure of things. I removed some hair from her face and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. I laid closer to her and she was laying on her side. Then I went from her cheek to her arm and then to her hip. I stroked it slowly and some fingers went under her shirt. I felt she tensed up but later relaxed a bit. She had a softly skin, I went slowly further with my hand under her shirt. I could see at her that she liked it. I stroked her back and she laid a hand on my arm, she laid with her face almost against my chest and I went to her side and stroked there. I almost touched her breasts, she shuddered when I touched It a little bit.

" Ino?" She looked at me and was blushing. " Yeah Gaara…" She was still holding my arm. " You know that this, is not serious you know." She nodded. " But I'm glad that I have you now. " She giggled and stroked my chest a little. I stroked further and caressed one breast, I kneading it and squeezed in it. She started to moan and looked at me. I laid her on her back and pulled of her shirt and ripped off her bra. She gasped and covered her breasts, I chuckled and removed her arms. I pulled off my blouse and my tie and threw it somewhere in the room I saw she was blushing, but I had a strange feeling inside of me it felt like guilt but I shook it off. I kissed her and put my tongue in her mouth and she had her arms around my body. I opened my pants and removed her pants. She had wide eyes when she saw my erection she swallowed a few times.

" Is this your first time?" She shook her head." I had sex before with Shikamaru, but he had leave me for your sister. And I was thinking to start with Sai, first with you but I know that you only have sex with girls not really a relationship with it." I was thinking about her words, for a part she was right. I didn't actually want a relationship with a girl, and not only for sex just to have one with me, it is actually complicated. " Yeah, that's kind of true." And pulled my erection inside of her slowly, she hold me tight and wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me with her legs further in her. I was surprised by it but then I pulled him once inside of her. She began to moan and was blushing. I pulled him out and thrust him once inside of her, and repeated that a few times. She started to moan harder and thrusting harder and faster in her. I grabbed her arms and laid it above her head and hold them there and went faster. " Hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…" I pounded harder in her and her breasts were bouncing. Then I came in her. I spurted everything inside of her, after some seconds I pulled myself out of her and was laying next to her.

" Wow that was great!" She laughed and was panting. I was also panting and got up. I dressed myself and she was looking at me. " Are you going back to home?" I nodded and gave her a smile.

" Thanks for the fuck Gaara." She blushed and gave me a last kiss. " Thank you very much." I got up and grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to her and was walking to my car. I started it and drove to the house of Naruto, instead of my own house. My head was spinning and couldn't think straight. What the hell am I?! It feels great to have sex with a girl, but Naruto was also not so bad. But he is a guy and very different then a girl. Girls have also breasts but Naruto have no breasts only nipples. But you can fuck a guy in the ass, and a girl don't want that the most of the time. So with a guy you can nicely fuck tight. Nani why am I only thinking about sex! It is also that you are walking with a guy instead of a girl. I'm a just afraid to being gay? Afraid to walk with Naruto hand in hand? To being seen with a guy instead of a girl? Without noticing I drove through red light and didn't saw the other car and then it went black.

After some minutes I guess I heard different noises and it was all blurry before my eyes I even felt some warm stuff on my body. Then I saw it was blood. My head and legs were bleeding. Then I heard some men and they tried to free me out of my car. They were laying me on a bed and carried me to the what I thought what I saw an ambulance and then went it all black again.

* * *

**That was the last time that Gaara have sex with a girl. thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! here is another chapter! WARNING: LEMON (BOYXBOY)**

* * *

I opened slowly my eyes and heard some noises, I groaned a bit and heard someone was walking to me. My sight was still blurry but I could see some blonde hair. I thought first it was my sister but it had a body of a guy. I closed my eyes again and could feel that he held mine hands and was sitting next to me, and stroked with one hand through my hair. I tried again and opened my eyes, and I could see what better and I was right it was a guy… and it is Naruto.

" N-N-Naruto…" I saw he was looking at me and squeezed in my hands. " Sssshhhh… Don't force yourself." He looked very worried at me, and I heard also my sister and brother running in the room. Naruto still held my hands and I let him, it couldn't care that my sister will see this. I don't care anymore. They were at my bed and my sister was shocked that Naruto held my hands. But Kankuro tried to calm her down, and that it wasn't important but that I was important. They are walking to my side and she hugged me carefully.

" I'm so glad that you are still alive! You had never a car accident! " She was almost crying and Kankuro was still trying to calm her down.

" What had actually happened?" I looked to the three of them.

" You had a car accident, I saw you driving while I was doing groceries for my mom. But then I saw you were driving through red light and another car crashed into your car. I ran as crazy to you and called immediately the ambulance. I couldn't get you out of the car. But luckily the men from the ambulances got you out of the car." I saw he was also crying. I held his hands and stroked it a little.

" I'm still alive Naruto…" He nodded and wiped off the tears.

" And what is the meaning of this?" My sister looked at us and I was thinking, I also saw that Naruto was looking at me. I sighed deeply and smiled at Naruto. " We love each other." Naruto eyes become wide and also that of my sister, and Kankuro was smiling and put up his thumb. " You what?! " She was angry and couldn't believe it.

" Temari please calm down, we are in a hospital. " Kankuro said to her and I smiled at Naruto and he was smiling at me. He hold my hand tight and with my other hand I caressed his cheek.

" So that's why you two slept often with each other." I, Naruto and Kankuro were both nodding. " And you knew about this Kankuro?" He nodded again. She sighed and got calmed down. " I'm glad that you are alright. I am going to ask the nurse when you can come home. " She walked away and Kankuro was following her. Naruto came close and gave me a kiss. I smiled and hold his face. " I love you Naruto. I'm now sure what I am. I wouldn't actually never admit it, but otherwise I didn't such things like that. And now I'm sure that I want to be with you Naruto." I saw he was also confused.

" But why were you and Sakura kissing each other?" I sighed and thought about it to tell him but not here. " I will tell you when I am home, okay? I can't tell it here." He nodded and kissed me again. My siblings came back with the nurse and she was looking if everything went alright with me. She looked at my wounds and how I was feeling and then she nodded. She explained at Temari and Kankuro what they must do, every day new bandages looking if I'm alright also looking at my wounds and I must rest a lot. And I could go home. We were all happy that I could go home, the nurse helped me to get off the bed and my brother supported me to the car. Naruto came with us and stayed the night at my house. Tomorrow will call my sister the school and explaining that I had a car accident and won't come for a few days. Naruto hated it that he must go to school, and we couldn't go to the hotel this weekend. But we didn't mind at all. When we got home, this time helped Naruto me to get in the house and straight to my room. He was laying me carefully in my bed and undressed me. He walked to the door closed it and locked it and was sitting on my bed, he pulled of his shoes and also undressed himself and was laying next to me.

" So now you can tell me." I nodded. " The truth about me and Sakura, was that we were fuck buddy's. The relationship with her and Sasuke didn't go well, and I had offered myself to be fuck buddy's with her. So as you known I liked girls, I have slept with some girls. But the most with Sakura. And today I had sex with Ino…" He looked surprised at me, but then nodded. " It was just one time. And she knew that. And Sakura had kissed me because she was happy and that she would miss me as her fuck buddy. And would miss her as my fuck buddy. If I may be honest, Sakura and Ino are both hot." Naruto laughed and was stroking my chest. " And I will miss it to have sex with girls."

" Sorry…" I looked surprised at him and he looked sad. " Why sorry? I have choose you. And besides I don't like to have a relationship with a girl, I just only wanted to fuck them." I kissed him, and he put his tongue in my mouth. We were kissing what like for hours and he was laying on top of me. " How are you wounds?" He kissed in my neck and I hold him tight. " They hurt a little bit, but you can go on. I don't want even that you stop." He chuckled and kissed me more. " Are you ready for it?" I blushed and I knew what he meant. " I will be very careful and we have lube." He smirked and I nodded. He got off me and walked to my desk and grabbed a bottle with lube and walked back to me. I swallowed a few times but I also wanted it. He was sitting right between my legs and stroked my member. " Aaaah Naruto…" He was smirking but then he told me to turn around. I did what he said and turned around, he also said to put my ass more in the air. I blushed and also did that, and he began to rub my ass. I hold my pillow tight and took deep breaths several times. He put some lube on his fingers and rubbed again, it was cold and slimy. Then he pushed one finger inside. I got tears and breath heavenly. " Calm Gaara, it will hurt for a few minutes." I nodded and pushed his finger more inside of me. " Aaaaaaah!" He pushed his finger slowly in and out, he also began to lick my ass. I was startled by the feeling, but it didn't feel strange. After he had licked me he put two fingers inside of me. I hold my pillow tighter and screamed, Naruto tried to calm me down but it didn't worked actually. It fucking hurts! How the hell could they like this? Then Naruto began to push faster, but that felt great. I saw that he also put some lube on his erection and stroked himself off. OMG he is going to put that thing inside of me! He smirked at me and gave my ass one last lick and he positioned himself and pushed him slowly inside of me. Thank god of the lube that it went what smoother, but it still hurts. He pushed him further inside of me, my tears were running down my cheek and Naruto began to stroke my body to calm me down. Then he gave me one thrust. " Narutooooo!" I panted heavenly and he thrust more inside of me. It felt incredible, I looked at Naruto and he smiled at me and I smiled back. After some minutes he went faster and also stroke me off. It felt very sensitive and couldn't hold it anymore. " Naruto!" I heard that he also was panting, he put himself out of me and turned me around and with one thrust came back in me. I hold the sheets very tight and screamed it out. He began again to stroke off my erection. " Naruto…" He kissed me and he thrust himself deeper inside of me. It was an incredible feeling. " Naruto, I love you…" He smirked. " I love you too Gaara." With a few thrusts he came inside of me. " Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!" We both moaned and he was still inside of me, and went further with my member. After some minutes I came too. He laid on top of me and I stroked his hair. " That was great Naruto." He nodded and pulled himself out of me. " Ngh!" He gave a kiss and smiled at me. " Sorry." I shook my head and put him back on me.

" To bad that we couldn't go to the hotel this weekend." I looked at him and he at me. " I don't mind, I'm already glad that you are alright." I hold him tight and kissed his forehead. " I love you Naruto, I really do." " I love you too Gaara-kun."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, here is chapter 8. Enjoy! WARNING: LEMON BOYXBOY**

* * *

Some weeks has passed by and Naruto and I are starting dating. Although I find it still a little bit embarrassment, but I'm glad that I'm with Naruto. I also noticed if Naruto would take my hand in public that he first look around and then hold my hand. It was actually cute. We were now walking through the mall, just for the fun.

" Gaara-kun, Are you enjoying it?" I looked at him and nodded.

" Yes, Naruto I am enjoying it. " I gave him a kiss and he smiled. We walked further and we were looking in the shopping windows, to see if there is something nice to buy or something. Then I saw a nice shop and walked to it, Naruto was looking confused at me and walked behind me. I went in the shop and was looking for something, I saw it and bought it. I hold it behind my back and walked out of the shop, Naruto was still looking confused at me and I was smiling. Then I took it from my back and gave it to him.

" A present for you." I gave him a sweet smile, and I saw he was blushing. He took it and gave me also a hug with a deep kiss. I was blushing and saw that some people were looking at us. I tried to stop him, but I failed. It felt like if my mind went blank.

" N-N-Naruto…" I whispered to him and he smiled. " You're so cute Gaara…" He whispered back to me, I was still blushing and held his arms. " Please, not here Naruto-kun…" He gave me one last kiss and we walked further. My heart was beating fast, I held my hand by my chest and felt that my cheeks were warm.

" What would you do tomorrow Gaara?" We looked at each other and I was thinking and I felt his hand by my butt.

" N-N-Naruto! Put your hand away!" I hissed to him, but he was just smiling.

" Why Gaara-kun, your ass needs also attention." He smirked and I was blushing and put his hand away. I'm not going to lose.

" I-I-If you d-d-don't stop then you m-m-may not h-have my a-a-ass tonight." I whispered with a blush to him, and tried to look angry but I failed to that. He was only smirking.

" So, you mean. If I don't touch you only holding your hands, then you are mine tonight." I nodded with a blush and looked at him.

" Okay, then. Let's get started." Finally… I hold his hand and we walked further.

" But back to the other subject, you ask me what we could do tomorrow. We can go to the water park." I looked around for more shops.

" Yes, that can we do. " He put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

" Oh, Naruto-kun we have also a lot of homework to do." I heard Naruto growling and I was smiling.

" Because of you, we are behind of that. Because you find it necessary every time when we were doing homework, that you must touch me and kiss me and at the end to fuck me. So, we are going doing homework when we are back at my home. And if you dare to touch me or kiss me, and to dare to even to fuck me. Then you may doing those things no more for two months." I stated him and he looked a bit startled and then nodded.

" You're right Gaara-kun. But you're so cute!" And then he hugged me again.

" N-N-Naruto! Let me go!" I tried to push him away but he held me tighter. I sighed and hold him also tight.

" I love you Gaara." He gave me a kiss on my lips and I must blushing again.

" I love you too Naruto-kun." I held my arms around his neck and kissed him back. " Come on we are going back to my house. "

" When get you again a car?" We walked back to Naruto's car.

" Temari is busy, but she is also scared that I will have again a car accident. So it will took a long time before I have a car again. But you don't mind do you? To bring me and get me up, right?" I looked at him and he shook his head.

" I don't mind my lovely Gaara-kun." I blushed and pushed his face away.

" Come on Naruto!" I get in his car and he started it, and we drove back to my home. I saw that no one was home, so we were going straight to my room and I locked it. I laid a blanket on the floor and we were laying on it with our homework.

" Ne, Gaara… Have you maybe notes for me." I gave him a glare and he knew that he was in danger…

" You didn't make any notes?! I had told you to make notes from every class you have! " I saw that sweat was breaking him out and was still giving him a glare.

" Y-Y-Yeah, but I forgot it. Hehe. " I grabbed some papers and a pencil and gave my notes.

" Here, you are going to write them over and also doing your homework." He looked at me with big eyes and pouted.

" Nani?! But… but…but… Gaara-kun~" I shook my head and went further with my homework.

" No Naruto. You are going to write that over. It is not easy anymore, and if you do that… Then I will… I will…" I looked away and blushed.

" You will what?" He looked curious at me.

" I will give you a, reward…" I went further with my homework and he smiled and was going to write. After some hours we were done, well I was already done but Naruto not. He had a lot of difficulties with it, but I helped him. After that we went downstairs to drink somewhat and eat somewhat and watching television a bit. I was laying against Naruto and he had his arm around me. I got a little bit up and kissed him.

" Where is my reward Gaara-kun?" He was smirking to me and I sighed.

" You will get it soon." I kissed him further and then he laid me down on the couch and was laying on top of me. I went with my hand through his hair and then he began give kisses in my neck. I felt his leg between my legs and moaned a little bit.

" Naruto-kun…" He was looking at me and kissed again on my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in mine mouth. He started to undress me and I him. Then we heard the door, we looked both shocked at each other and tried to get dressed very fast.

" Gaara, are you home?" Temari walked in the living room and looked then weird at us. " What were you two doing?" I saw that Naruto was blushing and looked at the other way, and I was also blushing but coughed.

" N-N-Nothing Temari… We were just sitting here on the couch looking television. Nothing more…" I looked at Naruto and he nodded.

" Y-Y-Yeah… We were just looking television." He scratched the back of his head and was smiling.

" Hmmm, Okay then. Isn't Kankuro home yet?" I shook my head and she went to the kitchen. We both sighed of relief.

" Man, if she had found out that we were making-out on the couch then she had kill us." Naruto nodded and I sighed again.

" Shall we go to your room then? " I nodded and get up from the couch and was walking to my room, Naruto was following me and we were both laying on my bed.

" Man… I'm glad she accept it, but really if she had found out just in the living room…" I shook my head to get released of the thoughts and was going to undress myself.

" Gaara? What are you doing?" He looked surprised at me and I smirked to him.

" Giving you my reward." I was sitting on him naked and kissed him. He stroked my body and was going to pull off his shirt. And his pants and underwear. We were both laying naked on my bed and he was still stroking my body and kissed him again. He began to give me a hand job and I moaned. " Naruto-kun…" I hold his shoulders tight and began to pant. " Yes, Gaara-kun…" He looked at me and kissed in my neck. " Be gentle okay?" I saw he was surprised when I said that but then he nodded. He laid me on my back and started to lick my member. I hold his hair tight and arched my back a little. He filled his mouth with my erection and began to suck on it. " Aaah Naruto! Please don't tease me Naruto!" He stopped and smiled at me. He put my legs around his waist and grabbed the lube out one of the drawers from my nightstand he put some on his own erection and by my ass somewhat. I swallowed a few times but tried to relax. He put the lube back in the drawer and put it slowly in my ass. I clenched my fist in the sheets and began to pant hard. " Relax Gaara… The pain will be over soon." And thrust himself further in me. " Aaaah Naruto!" I arched my back again and he was then fully in me. He waited a few minutes and began to thrust what harder in me. I hold my hands above my head and hold my pillow tight. Naruto began to kiss me and licked me on my cheek. " You are so lovely Gaara-kun." He said seductive to me and it turned me on. I felt my erection growing, and Naruto gave me a hand job again. I couldn't hold it anymore. " Naruto it is too sensitive…"

He began to smirk and kissed me again. " Hold on for a few minutes." I grabbed my legs and pounded himself hard in me. After some minutes we both came and panted hard. Naruto was laying next to me and the sheets were covered with us cum and my stomach was covered with our mixed cum. After he was done in my ass he let some on my stomach. When we had our breath again we took a quick shower and got dressed again. I was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt, I lend Naruto also sweatpants. He had asked me if he could sleep with me and I nodded. He had called his parents and they accepted it. I had asked Temari and also she accepted it, I gave her a sweet smile and was sitting with Naruto in the living room again. Kankuro was also home and we had talked a lot. And had told them that we were going to the water park tomorrow, and they were coming with us to the water park. Also Sakura, Sasuke and Ino were coming with us. Oh and Hinata came with us too. I know that she loves Naruto, but I know that Naruto is mine. We had asked them in the chat group and they were happy that we had asked them.

Temari had called us for diner and we were sitting together at the table and went eating. After we were done we got our desert and was going to sit in the living room. We were watching television and I was laying against Naruto. He had his arm around my shoulder and laid his head against my head. When it was already late we were going to my room and I locked the door. We undressed ourselves and wore only our underwear and laid together in my bed. We hold each other and kissed each other. " I love you Gaara…" I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. " I love you too Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	9. Hiatus

**HIATUS**

**Hello guys, I put this story on hiatus because on this moment I have not so much time to update them, some stories I will still update because I have time for two or three stories, but not for six. Very sorry, I hope I can update them soon but I now I have not the time therefore. Gomenasai! :( The stories that I will still update are: Two worlds, I will always love you no matter what, I sleep with the best friend of my little brother.**

**I hope you guys won't be mad at me because I put some stories on Hiatus. But I hope that i can update them soon. Thank you for the understanding. **


End file.
